


Double Up

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [28]
Category: Free!
Genre: Animal Traits, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Top!Haru, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto is indecisive but they all get what they want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Up

It was a rivalry that had endured since Rin and Haru were kittens, having first come into being when they had both honed in on the same toy in the nursery - a brightly-coloured, little rubber fish that bounced and wriggled across the floor when pounced upon by tiny paws. Over the years it had evolved into something of a game when they both found themselves drawn to the same things, gaining pleasure in one-upping the other in any activity-turned-competition with a tally that had remained relatively even between them over the years.

And it was a wonder to everyone around them that they had managed to remain friends throughout it all, but in truth, their relationship endured not despite it, but because of it. And there were actually very few areas that their rivalry became anything more than friendly competition. If swimming was one area that their competition became particularly heated, then the only other area that their contention became something else - and that was Makoto.

Sweet Makoto, with his sun-kissed skin and kind eyes and soft golden ears that still retained that puppyish droop even after all these years. With his smiling mouth and long legs and his yielding body that was always, oh so pliant in his arms. And the only problem that Rin had ever found was that he could be infuriatingly, exasperatingly, frustratingly indecisive. Because even after all these times, he still couldn’t make his mind up about which of them was better at pleasuring him.

And it was clearly him, Rin thought as he covered Makoto’s gasping mouth once again, mindful of Haru pressed against Makoto’s back, his own mouth busy at his neck, leaving marks even as his arms wound around his body to tweak Makoto’s nipples and play with dexterous fingers. It was a testament to how sensitive Makoto was that Rin could tell exactly what Haru was doing just by the sounds Rin swallowed - the trembling moans and sudden gasps and shuddering sighs that Makoto couldn’t help even as he tried to kiss Rin back.

He reached back between Makoto’s and Haru’s bodies to stroke at the skin there before slowly wandering lower with one hand, fingers dipping under the base of his golden tail, between the crease of his ass cheeks to tease at his hole, slippery with lube and already twitching in invitation. He could feel Haru’s cock bumping against the back of his knuckles, but he was determined that he wouldn’t be getting in first today - Rin was definitely going to win this time.

With his other hand, he reached between Makoto’s legs from the front and grasped his heavy hardness firmly, stroking and squeezing before moving lower to fondle his balls. He could see Makoto growing more and more flushed, his cries growing ever more desperate. He loved to be filled - couldn’t come without it - and he urgently wanted something inside him. In fact - considering that they had teased him for much longer than they usually did - Rin was surprised that any of them had lasted this long.

“Come on, Makoto. Which one? Who do you want?”

They both stopped what they were doing, switching their ministrations to soothing caresses, giving him time to answer - though that too stopped at his response.

“Mmmm…both. Both of you.”

“Both?” Haru lifted his head from Makoto’s shoulder, blue eyes questioning.

“Makoto, are you sure?” Rin cupped his face in one hand, tilting it so that he could look into Makoto’s eyes. They were hazy with lust, but clear when he looked back and nodded.

“I want both of you. I want you to fill me up completely, till I’m absolutely stuffed and there isn’t even the tiniest bit of room. I want to be full of you both, Rin, Haru. Please.”

Any shred of restraint either of them had ever had was gone then, stripped off and thrown away. Haru pulled him back with an arm around his waist, to lie draped over him and slightly on his side with one leg over Haru’s, held there by Haru’s tail wound around his thigh in a way that left him open and exposed. Rin added more lube to the cover of shine on his entrance and took some time to stretch him open even further, Haru’s fingers joining him to delve deeper. And even with six fingers inside him, Makoto was crying out for more until Rin was finally convinced he was ready.

As Haru held him still and open, hands stroking soothingly at the skin of his hip, Rin grasped both his and Haru’s cocks together and guided them into Makoto’s waiting entrance, pressing in with a firm and steady pressure. He could feel Makoto relaxing his muscles below him, closing his eyes with a deep breath as he pushed down to open himself up as much as possible, and they worked together until finally, the heads popped in.

Makoto moaned then, long and loud, a deep, throaty, keening, helpless sound that they had never heard before as he bore down and they pushed in further and further, slowly, steadily and unrelentingly. Rin had never felt anything like the tight, hot pressure he felt then, Makoto’s body squeezing him and Haru together, until he thought they were going to melt into one being. He could feel every throb and pulse of Haru’s dick, and every tiny movement of Makoto’s insides and he could barely remember how to breathe. Below them both, he could see from the wonder and bliss on Haru’s face that he wasn’t the only one and when his eyes fluttered open, they managed to agree with wordless communication to pull out - just a little - and thrust back in together, making Makoto scream like he never had before.

Sometimes, Rin found, Makoto’s indecisiveness wasn’t a problem at all.


End file.
